The Muppet Show's 25th Anniversary Celebration
The Muppet Show's 25th Anniversary Celebration is a primetime special commemorating The Muppet Show’s 25th anniversary. The special aired on November 9, 2001 on FOX. The special will be released on VHS and DVD on December 3. Songs * The Muppet Show Theme * Moving Right Along * Mahna Mahna * Two Losts Souls (score) * Garden Song (score) * Bein' Green * Medley: I Hope That Something Better Comes Along, Wishing Song, Simon Smith and His Dancing Bear, Can You Picture That, I'm Going to Go Back There Someday * What Now My Love * Tenderly * Trees * Rainbow Connection * The Magic Store Characters Muppets: :Alien Gonzos, Andy and Randy Pig, Animal, Aretha, Beaker, Bears, Bean Bunny, Begoony, Benny the Bat, Big Mean Carl, Bill the Frog, The Birdman, Bobo the Bear, Brool the Minstrel, Bubba the Rat, Camilla the Chicken, Carter, Captain Pighead, Chip, Chester Rat, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Doglion, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Fast Eddie, The Fazoobs, Floyd Pepper, Flash, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frogs, Gil the Frog, Gonzo, Gnu, Howard Tubman, Kermit the Frog, Large Marvin Fraggle, Larry, Lips, Lew Zealand, Lobsters, Janice, Jill the Frog, Johnny Fiama, J.P. Grosse, Jowls, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Masterson Rat, Mo Frackle, Miss Piggy, Mr. Poodlepants, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, Muppaphones, The Newsman, Pepe the King Prawn, Penguins, Pigs, Pig Minister (archival footage), Poison Cackler, Pokey, Pops, Rats, Randall the Zebra, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Shakes, Slim Wilson, The Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Sprocket, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Tatooey Rat, Troy, Ubergonzo, Wander McMooch, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Zeke, Zippity Zap, Zoot Background Muppets: :a green monster from the meeting film "Think Bigger", Ace Yu, Agnes Stonewick, Alexis the Giraffe, Alligator, Artie Springer, Beauregard, Beth Bear, Behemoth, Bill the Bubble Guy, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bugsy Them, Cactus, Chickens, Clarissa, Cosmic Fish, Cows, Dogs, Eugene (Muppets Tonight), Fraggles, Feenie Fraggle, Flower-Eating Monster, Gorillas, Inkspots, Koozebanian Phoob, Lamont the Sloth, Lenny the Lizard, Link Hogthrob, Mildred, Miss Belle, Mulch, Quongo the Gorilla, Rabbits, Raccoons, Scruffy, Singing Food, Terri Springer, Zondra Cast Muppet Performers :Steve Whitmire as Alien Gonzo, Andy Pig, Beaker, Bear, Bean Bunny, Captain Pighead, Fazoob 1, Flash, Foo-Foo, Frog, Green Frackle, Gil the Frog, Kermit the Frog, Lips, Mr. Poodlepants, Murray the Minstrel, Penguin, Pig, Pokey, Rat, Rizzo the Rat, Sprocket, Whatnot :Eric Jacobson as Blue Frackle, Miss Piggy :Dave Goelz as Randy Pig, Bill the Frog, The Birdman, Chester Rat, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Fazoob 2, Frog, Large Marvin Fraggle, Rat, Pig, Penguin, Purple Frackle, Snowth, Waldorf, Whatnot, Zoot :Bill Barretta as Alien Gonzo, Animal, Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Bubba the Rat, Doglion, Fozzie Bear, Howard Tubman, Johnny Fiama, Mahna Mahna, Muppaphones, Pepe the King Prawn, Pig, Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef, Zippity Zap :Brian Henson as Alien Gonzo, Dr. Phil van Neuter, The Newsman, Sal Minella, Whatnot :Jerry Nelson as Begoony, Camilla the Chicken, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Droop, Fazoob 3, Floyd Pepper, Frog, Gnu, Lew Zealand, Lobster, J.P. Grosse, Jowls, Penguin, Pig, Pops, Rat, Randall the Zebra, Robin the Frog, Slim Wilson, Statler, Whatnot :Kevin Clash as Carter, Clifford, Frog, Green-furred Frackle, Janice, Rat, Tatooey Rat :John Kennedy as Alien Gonzo, Dr. Teeth, Lobster, Snowth :Julianne Buescher as Frog, Scooter, Wanda, Yolanda Rat :Frank Oz as Marvin Suggs :Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson :Tyler Bunch as Frog, Jade Green Frackle, Muppaphones, Zeke :Matt Vogel as Aretha, Brool the Minstrel, Fazoob 4, Frog, Penguin, Poison Cackler :John Henson as Sweetums :Alice Dinnean as Frog, Muppaphones :Jim Martin as Masterson Rat :Peter Linz as Frog, Shakes :David Rudman as Bear, Frog, Penguin, Wander McMooch, Wayne :Bruce Lanoil as Chip, Muppaphones :Drew Massey as Larry :Louise Gold as Rat, Rat :Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Jill the Frog :Jim Kroupa as Benny the Bat :Fran Brill as Pink Frackle Additional Muppet Performers :Noel MacNeal, Rick Lyon, Pam Arciero, John Tartaglia, Joey Mazzarino, Kristina Donnelly, Lisa Buckley, Jennifer Barnhart, Andy Stone, Martin P. Robinson, Karen Prell, Ed May, Victor Yerrid Category:Muppet Specials Category:2001 Category:The Jim Henson Company